Lightest Dark
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Nightmare Moon returns, and after restoring Luna, everypony fears her. When I go outside, and discover Luna's feelings I befriend her and become her apprentice. But, then I get captured, who is going to save me, when all my friends are scared to even try?
1. Can't sleep

I couldn't sleep; I kept turning and rolling, in my bed. I got up, and started walking around, I tried to go to sleep but, I couldn't something was bothering me. Maybe it was about what happened last week, Luna turned into Nightmare Moon again, and started destroying everything, after days, we finally got her back to normal again, but now everypony fears her, and nopony wants to be her friend. Even the manes 6 were still a little shaky with her. And no pony went out at night either, everyone stayed indoors till dawn. But, I took the risk of going outside, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. New apprentice

I trot outside, seeing a pony in a window yelling at me to get inside. I didn't listen to him I just kept trotting. Sitting on a cliff, I see Luna flying in the sky, I wave to her, she waves back. She swoops down and stands next to me, "we are you not inside". She said, "aren't you scared of me". I looked at her confused, "why would I be". Now she was confused, "why are you not afraid ". "well, there's not any reason I should be, you not evil anymore, your back to normal ". She sat down with me, "I'm glad atleast one pony likes me". I smiled, "well, now that were friends, tell me about yourself". She smilied, "would you like to become my apprentice" She asked, I nodded. Then for about an hour, we talked, and seemingly I actually fell asleep, I guess, knowing that Luna was happy, it calmed me.

(In the distance, behind some trees)

"No" a colt voice whispered in anger, " Our plan is ruined". "Not so fast Sombra". A Mare voice sounded, "if we take care of the Pegasus, our plan will work. Luna will be devastated and turn evil again". It seemed as if the colt's voice sounded enjoyed, "hmm" he said, "I don't mind torturing again, why not". "but, how will we get her". "oh, I'll take care of that". She said chuckling.


	3. Foalnapped

I awoke, the next day, Luna lowering the moon, and dawn approaching. I slowly stood up, said goodbye to Luna, and went home. About 2 hours later, I heard a knock at my door, I opened it to see Twlight standing there smiling, "good morning" she said, "morning" I replied back, "so Twlight what do you need". "oh" she said, "I just wanted you to come help me find a book in my house I can't seem to find it". I nodded, "sure", we walked to her house, when we walked in all the lights were off, I heard the door lock behind me. "well, for starters you should turn on the lights". I said. I was suddenly stuck to the floor I couldn't move from my current position. The stuff sticking me to the floor was all green, and only one pony in equestrian could make that stuff, "that's right" she said, "I'm not Twlight". She came infront of me and Sombra came down the stairs, smiling, "w-whats going on"? I said, "you're getting foalnapped" he said, then I blacked out.


	4. Pain

I awoke, slowly; I didn't want to get any attention, in the so called prison I was in. But, it was strange, there was a changeling, and a crystal pony guarding my cell, I wasn't excepting, to be captured by two villains working together. I kind of took it in as a bad thing, I heard hoof steps coming towards me, and so I stood there waiting to see who it was. And it was King Sombra , with Queen Chrysalis, I was really confused about what was happening so I didn't talk. Sombra seemed annoyed, "not going to talk are you"? I shook my head, "I'm too confused". "ok" he said, "I'll explain". "we need one more pony on our team, to take over all of equestria". "so you want me"? I said, Sombra facehoofed himself, "no" he said, " we need, nightmare moon". "but how will I help you, I mean there is no nightmare moon anymore, Luna's back to normal". Chrysalis took over talking, "because if we make Luna, mad or really depressed she'll turn evil again and help us". I was really confused now, "I still don't get it". "uhh" she moaned, "if we hurt of kill you Luna will get mad or depressed since, you're her only friend". "ohh" I said, "I get it now". "finally" Sombra said, "now you're coming with us". I was forced out of my cell by 2 guards, and taken to a giant room. Where I was tied up, and sat on the floor, "what are we doing" I asked, "you'll see" Chrysalis replied.

(In Ponyville)

Luna was flying everywhere panicking, for some reason. Rainbow Dash stopped her in her tracks, "Luna, Luna, Luna," she said, "what's wrong pull yourself to together." She went on the ground, but still panicking, "have you seen Silver". She said. "now that you mention it" she replied, "I haven't her since yesterday." Luna ran to my house, with the others and searched, for 15 minutes, finally finding a note, which said: Darkness.

They were all confused until, the TV turned on and Sombra was on it, "having a little trouble I see". He said smirking, "looking for something?". Luna got pissed, "WHERE IS SHE" she demanded, "SO HELP ME I'LL..". I was now on the screen, tied up in the middle of the dark room, "looking for this". He said. "DON'T HURT HER" she yelled, once again. He smirked, "let's have some fun" he said. I can't say the rest, all you can know is that there was blood everywhere, and I was about to die.

(Back to the prison)

I screamed, then fell to the floor, it was all over, I head Luna scream then the screen went black, all I knew is that she was probably collapsed on the floor, about to give in, to being evil once more.


	5. Nightmare Moon

(In Ponyville)

Luna ran outside, trying to resist, but couldn't, the blue mist swirled around her, the moon covered he sun, she was no longer Luna anymore.

(Prison)

The roof opened at the top of the black room, I saw the eclipse, "no" I whispered. Chrysalis and Sombra, left to go meet up with Nightmare moon, "thanks for all your help" he said, "have fun dying". The just like that they were gone, I heard a pony run towards me, a changeling in fact. "are you ok" he asked, I stood up almost falling down again, "why do you care". He helped me to a chair and bandaged up my hoof, wings, and ear. "I care, because the changelings don't treat me nicely, since I'm a different color then them they all make fun of my even Chrysalis". I did notice he was a whiteish green color, but he looked kind of nice. "thank you" I said, "I will come back, maybe I can show you a better life". He smiled at me, as waved as I left, I would come back, and he knew I would, it was a promise.

(Ponyville)

Nightmare Moon, destroyed the town, setting everything on fire, with Chrysalis, and Sombra, they knew they could overthrow Celestia. But, they wouldn't try until everyone in Ponyville was dead so nopony could get in there way especially the elements of harmony. I had just made it to Ponyville, I saw everything destroyed, and ponies, lying everywhere, there weren't dead, just violently wounded. I walked around, trying to search for the 3, finally finding them by Twlight's house, they were just about to kill Twlight, when Sombra saw me standing behind them. "we have a problem" he said aloud. They all turned around seeing me there, "Luna, can you take care of her for us". She nodded walking towards me, knocking me all the way back, just inches away from falling off a cliff.


	6. Normal again

I lay there, by the cliff, with Luna running towards me and my wing broken, I couldn't run. She pinned me to the ground, "any last words". She said. "I'm not dead, if you kill me you won't have any more friends". "I have no friends, my only friend is the nightmares that haunt ponies". I coughed blood that's not true, I am your friend, remember we even met here". She back away, seeming in pain, "what are you doing to me". She said, I stood up, "Friendship" I said. There was an explosion, the moon went down, and Luna stood, there back to normal. I fell down again, I wasn't fully healed yet, Luna ran towards me, "are you ok". I nodded, "I'm glad you are too". She helped me stand up, Sombra, and Chrysalis escaped, but it doesn't matter unless they return. Everthing was back to normal again, but there was still one thing I had to do. I went back with Luna to the prison, and sure enough the changeling was still there, "ready to go" I said, he nodded. We walked home, glad that everything was over. "I didn't catch your name" I said, "oh" the Changeling, "it's Lavender Cast" he said. "wow" I said, "cool name, it would go great, in a story I'm writing. He smiled, "show me it when you're done" he said, I smiled, "of course I will".


End file.
